Crazy Day
by RavenDeathNight
Summary: Somewhere out there,a young girl prepares to leave for Shugazoom city.But there are things that tend to happen when she does. In the morining,the team awakes to find themselves a little out of charactor.


****

Winds Of Change

_The girl observed her surroundings, knowing that it was the last few times she would ever see it. Her mission was near complete, and soon it would be time to move on. The wind blew gently across the shore, and her eyes turned pale blue from the presence of water. Water from the sea that lay before her. The night was cold, and she couldn't help but feel a little sad. This world was one of the few that had accepted her, and she was going to miss it. Turning away from the sea, the girl put on her hood and cloak, which in turn were the same colour as her eyes. She knew the side effects of her arrival to the next world was soon to begin, and smiled a little at the thought of it. Her new 'reluctant allies' were about to find things to be really strange soon. As the girl entered the forest, her eyes quickly faded into a light green, along with her cloak. She pondered on a new name for herself but none came to her mind. Her currant name, 'Konama', was unfortunately unsuitable. As she neared the village gates of stone, her eyes and cloak turned black, and to any one else's point of view, she seemed to disappear into the night._

* * *

"I think I'm gonna turn in early tonight." Jinmay said yawning.

"Indeed, today has been hard on everyone." Antauri said.

"Oh, so what? Just a couple of flimsy formless and a giant monster that tried to eat Sprx. No big deal." Nova said grinning.

"Yeah, not to mention Nova almost fell off the roof during the attack. You've always been a klutz." Sprx answered and Nova smacked his head.

"Yeah, I think we should all go hit the sack. I'll be too tired to wake up on time if I stay up any longer." Chiro said sleepily.

"Whoa! You can actually wake up on time?" Sprx joked.

"Oh, whatever. Good night." Chiro said and the team went up the tubes to their rooms. Today had been just like any other day. Formless, arguments, giant monsters and video games. But as Antauri walked towards his room, he felt a strange sense of change. As if something was different among the others, but he could not understand it. Putting it behind him, Antauri entered his room and allowed his system to rest.

* * *

_She had been sleeping soundly, treasuring every moment she had left in this world she had come to look at as a home. But in the middle of the night, she awoke and stared up at the sky. The side effects had begun._

* * *

Nova awoke from her sleep and looked around, she was almost certain she had heard something. But she found herself holding back a cry of shock when she glanced at her punching bag, suspended on the wall. Most of the time, she would simply smile. Proud of the many formless she had defeated but this time, she found the picture of the formless printed on her punching bag to be very threatening. It actually scared her. Lying back in her bed, Nova tried to calm herself down. What was going on? It was not like her to feel afraid. She decided that she would go straight to Antauri to ask him if something was wrong with her. In the morning though, for Nova felt that it was too dark for her to go anywhere. Too… scary? She wished she could get a blanket, but to do so, she would have to go pass eerie punching bag…

Sprx opened his eyes and found that it was still night. Why had he even woken then? It was not like him to be up early, and considering it was still night. He lay back in his bed and found himself feeling very uncomfortable. The room was a mess, not to mention his own bed. Wrappers and bottles were scattered around his sphere shaped bed.

"How unnatural…" Sprx said to himself. "When was I ever affected by this mess?" His own speech shocked him. He was beginning to sound like Mr. Hal Brianstrain. "Hmm, I'd better go see Antauri first thing in the morning. He'll know what is wrong. But I'd better have this mess cleaned up." He said to himself, and with that, got out from his bed and began clearing his room.

Jinmay sat up and looked around from her bed. She found herself wondering how she had ever managed to sleep in such a... a girlish room. She was grateful to the others for giving her a place to live in the robot. But somehow, she found herself beginning to dislike all the things in her room. The light colored wallpaper, the pinkish furniture and even her stuffed animals. What was wrong? "Better see Antauri in the morning." She said to herself. _"But first, I need to do a bit of redecorating in here." _Jinmay thought to herself _"And maybe find myself some real clothes." _(RDN: Like I said, I don't have anything against any particular character, I love the whole team!)

Otto was still awake, building another device at his table while humming to himself. But all of a sudden he felt confused. What was he doing again? He looked down at the piece of metal in his hand and scratched his head. He wasn't sure how to continue anymore. "That's weird. How come nothing makes sense anymore? Maybe I'll start over." He said cheerfully and tossed the metal aside. He tried again, but this time he felt completely lost. "Hmm… maybe I'm just tired." He said and put away his tools. But before he could sleep, Otto found himself looking forward to something he dreaded. Science lectures. "Whoa, something's wrong with me. Maybe I'll ask Antauri tomorrow." He said. But even throughout the night, Otto found himself dreaming about all the chemical formulas and strangely, they all made sense to him.

Gibson opened his eyes and immediately, one word came to his mind. BORING! His room was filled with graphs and complex memos. The shelves were crammed with chemicals and test tubes. "Man, I really need to get me some things to make this more of a room, really!" Gibson said and closed his eyes again. But then they shot right open. "What did I just say? Did I just sound like… like… Oh dear, I'd better have myself checked for viruses tomorrow…" He said. Bur he only felt more worried when he realized he had been asleep hanging over his bed, drooling.

Chiro awoke and realized that his mind was feeling very clear. That was unusual though, he was often worried about many things and always needed Antauri's help to keep his mind calm. But the strange thing was, Chiro didn't feel like himself. He felt at peace and understood certain things he had not before. "Cool," He said, "I'd better tell Antauri in the morning, he'll be interested to know."

* * *

_It was morning, but she knew it was not that way for them. She'd have to leave tomorrow night to make it for 'their' afternoon. She still had not decided on a name and sighed. It was never easy traveling to a new world, there were always people who would hate you, distrust you. But at least she had gotten used to the distrust. "Sorry about this, guys." She said quietly, even though she knew they couldn't hear her. "But it happens to everyone. I promise, it'll be over soon."_

_

* * *

_

**RDN: **Story is being written over again.


End file.
